Starbase Leatherneck
Starbase Leatherneck is a Master Facility located in the Great Forest District of Koliath's sole continent. History Starbase Leatherneck was founded in early 2157 as a Forward Operating Base, built to support operations of the 1st Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment of Lt. General Praxis Hardfighter's Expeditionary Corps Lima. In November of 2158, Elements of Naval Construction Brigade 3 began expanding the base, replacing the temporary tents and gabion walls with prefabricated barracks and stronger base walls. By January, 2158, the base was home to the 1st Brigade of 1st Marine Division. in February of that year, Lt. General Hardfighter decided to move his entire command to the site. Work on the spaceport on the south side of the base began in March, while the Marines themselves set up the main base as a tent city. Through the middle of 2158, sections of the tent city were replaced by prefabricated barracks, with some reorganization of the base's layout. A fusion power station was brought online in August, using a Naval Facilities Reactor Pre-Assembly. In December of 2158, the Coalition Defense Department commissioned Leatherneck as a regional Master Facility, designating it as a permanent military base, and authorising secondary facilities to be built around it. By January of 2159, most of the base was operating out of the prefabricated structures. Sections The Base is organized into sections, each home to portions of the base's tennant commands. Camp Merrill Located on the north end of the base, adjacent to the Great Forest River, Camp Merrill is the Special Operations Annex on Starbase Leatherneck. As of 2159, Camp Merrill was home to Special Warfare Brigade Lima, including 2 Recon Battalions, a Raider Battalion, and 2 Special Missions Units. Also located on Camp Merrill was Naval Special Warfare Battalion 3 and Army Special Forces Group 7. in 2160, Special Warfare Brigade Lima had been replaced by Special Warfare Brigade Oscar, although there were rumors of Lima being redeployed back to Camp Merrill. Camp Thylessia Camp Thylessia is the northern-most Infantry encampment. Named for the Battle of Thylessia on Koliath in 2157. The first tennants were the 1st Marine Division, and sits on the site of the original Forward Operating Base. Camp Anbar Camp Anbar, located on the west side of Leatherneck, is an Infantry encampment, first occupied by the 2nd Marine Division. Camp Belleau Wood Camp Belleau Wood is an Infantry encampment located east of Camp Anbar. It was added in late 2159, with the arrival of the 5th Marine DIvision. Camp Dieppe Camp Dieppe is located south of Camp Belleau Wood. It was established to house the 9th Marine Division. Camp Warpig Camp Warpig, located along the river south of Camp Thylessia, is an encampment for Armored battalions and the location of the motor pool. Camp Redleg Camp Redleg is the Artillery encampment. it is located south of Camp Warpig and north of the Spaceport on the east side of the base. Central Command The Central zone of the base houses command facilities for the base, as well as for the tennant commands. Barracks facilities are established for Division and Corps Headquarters. Naval Hospital Leatherneck is also located in the Central Zone. Warehouse Zone Located between Camp Redleg and Camp Warpig, and north of the spaceport. The Warehouse zone is the area of operations for base and tennant logistics. Spaceport Leatherneck Spaceport Leatherneck is located along the south end of the base. It has two runways (A safety feature mandated by the Coalition's Aerospace Port Facility Authority), and houses the base's tennant combat and transport squadrons.